User blog:Dark Swarmlord/A name, and other concepts for my sequal idea
'Bioshock: Redemption' Bioshock: Redemption ﻿takes place on a remote island that hasn't been discovered by anything short of Splicers, who managed to escape Rapture. You play as a youth who is on a boat cruise who, one night, gets thrown overboard by the class bully: a person you didn't realize was there until he chucks you into the ocean to drown. After the screen goes black, you wake up in a series of corridors (this bit is covered in Krohvitud Kaameus' page). Forced to navigate through them, you get to see bits of the madness that's engulfed the Splicers, and find your first weapon (let's say, for argument’s sake, the wrench) and Incinerate!, which you need to use to continue through the level. Once you manage to get out, the true insanity finally begins... The Plasmids All the basic versions of the Plasmids - Incinerate!, Electro Bolt and Necronis being the first three - can be found on the island. Upgrades are purchased through the Gatherer's Gardens, along with several Gene Tonics. This allows one to be able to have a taste of a Plasmid while simultaneously deciding what they want to invest ADAM in. Two reasons for this: 1) Scout from BioShock 2. Secondly,﻿ the level 3 versions of some Plasmids are going to be difficult to use if bought all at once (which can happen). This also stops the GG from displaying certain Plasmid upgrades (namely the ones you don't have), so it'll be a surprise for the player. Scattered around the island are the Unstable Teleport Plasmids: the thing from Fontaine Futuristics is back. Some are needed to move around the island, others are hidden away, and lead to useful Tonics or Plasmids, and two belong to Kaameus (again, refer to his page if you need to). In order to truly complete the game, you need to find all the UTPs. Some actually stick you in a fight with powerful enemies, whether you need to use them or not. When this happens, different music plays; by different, I mean something that doesn't quite fit the game, but fits the foe. This also happens when you are wondering in a place that can only be entered - and exited - via teleportation, although it isn't going to be as dramatic - or cute - as the boss music. The Splicers As you may have seen in the Character, Factions/Clans and Splicer pages, there are unusual names for the Splicers, along with certain affinities and weaknesses. The latter is easy to understand, since we already have had enemies that have been weak against ammo types, and in the past were immune against electricity and ice. The names I'll explain. While most of the Splicers remember who they were, the ADAM addiction, along with severe withdrawal, on some of the residents have warped their minds to the point of not remembering who they are or what they were supposed to be. As a result, they created names for themselves. A man chooses: will you choose to forgive them, or will you find another way for them to "redeem" themselves? If I thing of anything else, I'll add it. So... what do you think? To the Idea Dump Category:Blog posts